narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Um.. Sorry but I have another question for you. How many years after the Fourth World War does the Fanon war take place? Wanted to figure out the ages for some characters so that I can mix it with my story. Also I donno if you saw the request I had posted earlier but seeing as you reset your talk page I'll just ask again in case you missed it then. I wanted to use Kyōsuke Uzumaki for the war and wanted your go ahead. His rinnegan is newly transplanted and so he does not have much control over his powers. Wanted to slowly develop his powers over the course of the war. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 16:41, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man. He'll have his Rinnegan implanted a little after Iwa's attack on Konoha. So will just be starting to learn to use his powers. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 04:39, November 19, 2010 (UTC) New Here...Can you Help? I already put this question into the admin board, but I was wondering if you could help me with the specifics of creating a Fanon character? Like if there are required, or widely used formats and info? Yo Hey bro, how be you? Also, I found the perfect opening for the Shinobi World War arc: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_6kC0UpxU8&feature=related It's from Storm 2, but it's really awesome. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:47, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :=/... That really sucks... I hate the fact that you've been ill lately, man. I wish I could help in some way.. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I see... maybe you should do things that keep you more busy, you know? But, I mean, positive things. You could always stretch your hours with the kids, and plan more outings with close friends, or even rage at Aha for his Naruto monstrosity. That always makes me smile. I just hate seeing you like this, especially since I know this isn't the man you truly are. The Ryan I know is eccentraic, fun, comic, enjoyable, and an expert at putting the hurt on Aha :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 12:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Chakra cloaking I'll bring it to Take's attention. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 03:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Your go Your post. Sadow-sama 23:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Replying I have been off the webs for a lot of this weekend: I was taking a break from the internet stuff I am working with while winding down from the school week, so I have not been in contact with anyone in particular, including Take. The setting of the Yorudō meeting will be in . The contact card also mentions a particular building as a reference point, but nothing else. You won't have the card when meeting with me though, since they were supposed to disintegrate five minutes after leaving the possession of the owner. I forgot to tell you that in our previous encounter, IC. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 21:50, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Ten. So, I guess you saw the Wind Transfer talk page. I get really annoyed when everybody starts ganging up on a user for little issues. <_< And goddamn Void annoys me when he tries to throw in his two cents when I specifically said it wouldn't be needed. Sigh. Anyways, how are you today? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... I'm just bored. I have no inspiration right now, for either NF or BFF, and I'm still stuck with designing Taekwondo moves for my test. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Yo How are you today, Ten? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:30, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ah.. I'm sorry to hear you're annoyed =/ I hope the sickness has passed? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:40, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Damn... =/ Make sure you drink some vitamins, if you haven't already. Anything else up? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright.. I'm here for you, anything you need, just ask. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:00, November 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Void It's amazing, the kind of bullshit you guys have to deal with. I tried reasoning with Void on Sei's talk page and see if a resolution can be reached, because frankly I JUST heard about this from Sei and I'm already tired of it myself. Azure Dragoon 02:56, November 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Yo Basically, here's the short story. I made it clear on that jutsu's talkpage for the users to drop the issue, and move on. I even clearly told everybody who wouldn't drop it, that they would get a week ban. Then, Void posts and even states directly that he ignored my warning, so I banned him, to prove that I was joking around. Then, he makes a new account, with a proxy probably, and messages me saying he'll continue to ignore me and bypass bans. I, for one, don't wanna deal with this drama. But, I am also sick of users not respecting admins the way they are supposed to be. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :O RLY? :3 Heh. That should be fun. Anyways, I was multi-tasking on BFF, and made some new Captains. I made Rangiku a captain: http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Rangiku_Matsumoto_%28Seireitou%29 and the second new one was http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kimiya_Kuchiki --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) New Hey man, I was wondering if there's any upcoming RP projects I can participate in? Or, can you teach me any basics on how to make my very own Character? Thank you :-). RE: Forum Sorry, that's a mistake on my part. When I checked the box, I thought that the "read-only" meant that threads would not be made in the category area, not that the threads within the category would also be "read-only." Thanks for the heads up: I'll go and fix that. RE: Forum Sorry, that's a mistake on my part. When I checked the box, I thought that the "read-only" meant that threads would not be made in the category area, not that the threads within the category would also be "read-only." Thanks for the heads up: I'll go and fix that. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :The only way a forum can get started is if there is incentive to use the forum and not the wiki. We could ask everyone to use the forum for the "community-wide war" rather than here, since it is pretty much the most prominent source of activity on this wiki at the moment. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::He seems to have lost interest. Haven't really talked to him lately. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 14:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey Hey bro. Something the matter? You seem down tonight.. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I hope so as well... I'll be praying for you. I promise. Also, I ran into a song that might relate to your current situation. Yes, it's Hannah Montana, but please stomach her >_< I hate her too. But still...this song really spoke to me, and I think it might to you as well: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXdE0xnPEQM --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Forum I changed the url of the forum. You can find it here now. No need to re-register: everything is safe. I also put in two logos, found on the themes MooBoards and MooBoards with Cow, as well as a favicon. Enjoy the slightly new look! --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 22:01, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Hey can you make me an administrator if I get more edits? Thanks! Shukaku The Sand Spirit 04:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ^^ Thanks for the song^^ --私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 03:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) http://blackcatfanon.chatango.com/ Administrator Status Dear 10-Tailed Fox...could u brief me on what it takes 2 be an Admin? I've been watching the admins work and I really wanna be part of u guys...pls get back 2 me as soon as possible. Antoine /SoloStar 14:47, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Canon, AU's and simmilar... Hi, Ten Tailed Fox. I'm new to this wiki and I must tell you something. Every page I make has at least 20 talks in it because it "breaks canon". Since I'm new to this wiki, I must follow It's rules right? Now, when I make a page like 4-Tomoe Sharingan it breaks canon because there are only 3 tomoe in the series, right? However, if I make that page AU, can't I just change the things to that rate? I mean, a new form of Doujutsu or something simmilar which is available to only one character must be deleted? This really cracks my imagination since I'm used to things like this *I came from Dragon Ball Fanon*. Can you please explain me why should they be deleted and what do you think of AU's when I can't change things like I mentioned <<-Raging Blast->> 21:12, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Ten Is the chat working alright for you? My Computer keeps telling me that the site can't be accessed. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:44, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I typed it in wrong... <_< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:44, December 6, 2010 (UTC) RP Forum Hello there, I stumbled across you Naruto RP'ing page the other day and i like the look of it, I have made a character based on your template and would love to post it but when ever i try to sign up it tells me that the Forum doesn’t exist.... Am I just being daft or is there a trick to it ? Thanks for the help, hope to hear from you soon. If it is easier just send me a Email to a.hodgkinson25@gmail.com. What's your problem!?!?!?!?!?!??!?! I spent hours making Ishiguro Atsushi and you just deleted it! How could you? What gives you the right? Two Words Two words: You Suck How could you just delete a page I worked so hard on? You deserve to actually die. I spent hours coming up with Ishiguro and everything about him. It's not like deleting other people's work makes people like you. Darthnatus, Demon Sage 03:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Lunchtime Hey Ten, it's lunchtime here, and I see you edited recently. If you're online now, can we start the training?--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 19:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :here it is. Sand Jinchūriki. Puppet Master Ryun! My internet is messin' up, so I was actually lucky I got to get that story up. Your turn when ready, I'll probably post from school--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 04:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Sowy I'm sorry, but I didn't even have Ishiguro Atsushi's info written down, so now I'll have to try again. But couldn't you have just told me about that stuff and had me fix it? Permission I was wondering if you could unblock King Cartman because I did give him permission to recreate/change any of my old articles. ----''"Break the Chains of Fate and, Tensasai"'' ( "Speak Your Mind"| ) 02:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey you, Fight me!KamiYomi 08:54, December 10, 2010 (UTC) You dont want to RP??? KamiYomi 04:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm figured you would be to scared. KamiYomi 22:39, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Pictures.. Death is inevitable, -Nagato 01:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Ten Tailed Fox. Each time I try to upload a picture for my character from Photobucket or My Pictures, it doesn't go through. But, when I select a picture that people have already used on this Wiki it goes through. I don't know what the problem is. Need so Wiki help Hey sup Ten, I need some help on uploading the thingy so you can put templates on wikis. Would you plz help me. KamiYomi 18:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) =How do I go about creating a new character? Do you have a template I can follow?= Can I use your sage order thing as one of my affiliations? Do I have your permission to use it as one of my affiliations? How do I make one of those character info boxes how you make them? How do I make it like that? I haven't had any luck so far. Whatever happen to the Rowrakruk You know you screwed a lot of people over when you left man. In fact I had to redo my character because you bailed right in the middle of Okarr Kerr's training. Why is that? Help Hey, I'm pretty new here and I have a few questions. I have read over most of the policies, so if I ask something similar to them here, it's probably because I'm not sure ^^. *First of all, I'm pretty good with Japanese, and if I feel that someone has misused or misinterpreted a Japanese term (I see it common among kanji), can I suggest a better translation or pronunciation on the talk page? *How are templates exactly used (Character, technique, and others)? I would like to avoid mistakes. *If I want to design something that requires consent, would I just come to an admin like you and explain my idea? If I wanted to create, let's say for example, a Doujutsu, I would come to your page and explain what it looks like, its history, its precise effects, and its evolution stages? Thanks for the help!Kousaiishoku 01:42, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Bloody Mess Hey Ten Tailed, Before i joined this Fanfic site, i actually made a Kekkei Genkai involving the manipulation of blood. And the coincidence of it all is that you already have some blood jutsu posted. I was wondering if i could add those jutsu to the list of jutsu my character from the Blood Kekkei Genkai clan can use? If not, its cool, it just came as a shock to me that you already had it down. Sincerely, The Corporation of Kurosaiga Feb 5, 2011 10:18pm Need Help, New here I am still new here and I want to ask something. 1) Can a character have 2 kekkei genkai at a same time ? I cannot find the rules at policy. And what techniques is banned for a character or limitation ? 2) what is the meaning of(AWN) ? 3) when I use a picture, can i credit the name of the author ? I hope it is not advertising >.< and when people use picture without permission or uncredit, is it violating rules and can be reported ? thanks for helping ~ still new here ~ Bakurayuri bakurayuri Name Changes I want to stop changing my surnames and make it back to the original, Arashi Kagami, but i cant because when i try to rename it, it says the page already exists, can u delete the original Arashi kagami page and rename my Arashi Uchiha page to Kagami again. ArashiKagami 21:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Damn Lavi must've cast his black magic on the chatroom DX --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:03, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, it seems fine for me. Have you tried restarting your computer? It would have to be something up with your router or flash player. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:12, May 29, 2011 (UTC) delete request triskele-symbol-spiral-five-thirds-turns Request for delete this image because I forget to rename it.Bakurayuri 05:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hm... Feather Release itself is a creation of Cullen. I didn't create it myself. Since Megumi is a Shiratori Clan member and their technique is the Feather Release, I gave her the feather. If you want the feather gone, I will delete it. If you don't like the Feather Release though, you might wanna take it up with Cullen.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 07:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I just went ahead and removed the Chakra Generated Feather. Sorry about the feather--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 07:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Feather Release Its not a Kekkei Genkai..... The Feather Release is a hiden technique Ten, I even stated that on the Clan page.... The Feather jutsu is the alternative to having the actual kekkei which is the Gyakuho sorry for the confusion, but ill remove the "ton" from the feather based ninjutsu if you hate it that much.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 14:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :What about or ? Neither of those are elemental. Thats all I'm going to say on this topic because I've changed it from Feather Release to Shiratori Secret Arts. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 16:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello, I was just wondering if it would be possible for me to create a country/village on the Eastern Frontier.Steven-Kun 16:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Kuro Tsu Hi, can i ask something? ^^ You create character at this wiki, his name is Kuro Tsu (http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kuro_Ts%C5%AB) Can i ask please, where you get that picture of shinobi? ^^ Thx for response :) Hey Tenny, I won't be on tonight. =/ You can blame my brother, and his lousy procrastination >_<... I have to work with him on his project. Anyways, I figured that you can start the RP (I'll think up our ideas as we go), and I'll try to post either late tonight if I can get on, or tomorrow first thing. I'm sorry =/ --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RPGing I'm sorry I have to ask such a nooby question, but I'm not sure how to start Roleplaying. I have my character, how do i battle with him? I made an account on the rp forum, but what do i do from there? Any help is vastly appreciated. Thanks --Nomad95 22:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) im new here hi there im new in this wiki so i was wondering in this site you can create any character and clan that you want with special eyes and abilities and all that so.... so i cant create a special eye technique? Creation Please, can you go to "My tools" (it's in the bottom left of your screen), choose "Wikia Labs" and activate the "Wiki creator redesign" option. It makes the editor and creator of the pages much better and modern, without having to access the codes and stuff (you still can access the codes). please, because i cant make my character like this.--Davidchola2 11:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Enable Visual Mode I need to enable the Visual Mode. Visual Mode is a mode where you edit the page showing the formated text, images, etc. I think you can enable it on "My preferences", if not disable "Wikia editor redesign" and enable it with Visual Mode enabled. Sorry to bother, it's just that my character's page won't work like this.--Davidchola2 09:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 hey can i create my own biju and jinchuuriki or do i have to use the original ones--[[User:Kyūbi no Yōko|'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox']] (Who Do You Want To Kill!) 10:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) i see ok thanks--[[User:Kyūbi no Yōko|'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox']] (Who Do You Want To Kill!) 07:07, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yonbi hey i created the jinchūriki of the Four-Tailed Giant Monkey is that ok--[[User:Kyūbi no Yōko|'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox']] (Who Do You Want To Kill!) 14:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey can Me or Arctic-Fox use the Yonbi No Saru--[[User:Kyūbi no Yōko|'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox']] (Who Do You Want To Kill!) 13:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Importing Hey there, I was wondering if we could get the Astrological Sign Cancer imported to the wiki, there isn't one currently (Well there is, but it isn't the file the infobox links too for Cancer), and I can't save svg files without having them turn into png files, so I couldn't upload it.Zf6hellion 15:26, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ten, how do you upload svg images? When Itry to save them it saves as a png.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 17:01, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 17:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Images Wow, man, where do you find / make those images, like the one for the Yotsuki symbol? Zf6hellion 02:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah, never knew the Yoktsuki was a canon clan. Heh. Would you happen to know how to upload svg files to the wiki? Zf6hellion 03:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey again man, was getting the hang of putting up svgs and kind of ended up putting up some duplicates. I was wondering if I could get you delete the duplicates: Inferno Symbol, Rokumonsen, and, Eien. Thanks ahead of time man. Zf6hellion 15:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Tensei Do you mind if i put my character in Naruto Tensei--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 10:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Could you please delete the page "Shishiku Tsumihiru". There has been an error that made the same page twice with different information. Thanks! --Davidchola2 16:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 hello again hey there remember me i havent been here for a while because i didnt know the rules so now i know them and i think im gonna like being here and also i saw that each user is allowed to have two uchiha characters only so i have a question am i allowed to give my uchiha character hes very own mangekyuo sharingan and do i copy a page and then retype eveything in it to make my character? sorry if this is too much im just excited of being in this fanon wiki of my first favorite anime --Highestbounty123 19:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Converting an image to svg ZechtShinja 23:23, August 10, 2011 (UTC) According to what I've been hearing, one can only get icons to appear within infoboxes if they are in .svg format. However, nothing I try can successfully convert the image to .svg format; please help? ok couple of questions: 1. on my character how do i get the infobox to appear on it's page? 2. is it possible for me to join your naruto generations storyline with my character once it's finished (which should be by this weekend) Help!....Please How did you guys get this page. I have Semantic MediaWiki enabled on my wiki. I just want to get a browsing page like that. Please help, or direct me in the direction of someone who can, thanks. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 19:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Please help me! I would like to use this on a wiki i'm going to start. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] Steam Release i noticed that the steam release page is yours but i would like to expand it as a kekkai genkai of on of my characters by combining fire release and water release and also develop steam jutsu techniques --Lumagrowluser11 03:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Sage Mode is it ok with you that i put my name as a user of sage mode? i know it doesnt say that it's your article but if im not mistaken both your characters are listed under it Sage Mode is it ok with you that i put my name as a user of sage mode? i know it doesnt say that it's your article but if im not mistaken both your characters are listed under it --EagleWizard08 19:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) World Geography Review ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 03:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) If you have the time, could you review the pages Tenkūgakure and Land of Air? I'd like them to be added to the world map page if at all possible. Hey how do i submit jutsu? i need help im friggin looding my mind here lol FOXYYY 05:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm back Hey, Ten, It's me, Raging Blast. I'm thinking of being active on the wiki again, and I'd ask a few questions. First, are there any new rules I have to follow? The second is, is our role-play forum the same as before? Could you give me a link to it and is it active? Thanks, What's a Plot? 10:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) HEY HEY HEY THE NAME'S KYUUBINARUTO1123 . I JUST CREATED MY SCALD RELEASE PAGE 4 U TO LOOK AT . TEN TEILS, TEEL ME IF ITS OK, OK --Kyuubinaruto1123 11:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC)KYUUBINARUTO1123 Hey, do you know how to lock a page to keep others from editing it?XiaolongNinja 00:29, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Can I edit my page? Hi, is it okay if I change the the lightning release thunder dragon technique to sort of the way it was before? I'd really liked it the way it was, sort of a lightning version of the water dragon bullet technique. Pythonraptor 19:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Kagegakure... Plz Help! Okay, so this admin named Shiratori Cullen deleted kagegakure, and I really want to make a remake, or tribute to it, kind of like how you did with Zukia Tojiro. However, Cullen said that deleted articles cant be redone. if I remake kagegakure, will i get blocked for redoing a deleted article? Pythonraptor 17:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC)